When Fire and Ice collide
by Hugs6
Summary: Leo is having a normal dream filled night when suddenly he's visited by a icy visitor, who wants his death. Kidnapped and robbed of his fire powers Leo's strength is slowly being drained as he is freezed to death, will he escape? Who is there to save him? Who really cares, anyway? All these things flash in his mind as he tests the strength of his friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Leo and Khione story, which _NORMALLY_ I don't do, but it's not a love story so I think I'm okay.**

* * *

_Then Leo laughed so hard, he doubled over. "Yeah, join you. Right. Until you get bored of me and turn me into a Leosicle? Lady, **NOBODY** messes with my dragon and get's away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot."_

_Khione's face turned red. "Hot? You dare insult me? I am cold Leo Valdez. Very, very cold."_

_She shot a blast of wintry sleet at the demigods, but Leo held up his hand. A wall of fire roared to life in front of them, and the snow dissolved in a steamy cloud._

_Leo grinned. "See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It- (Insert the word Rick used)- melts."_

* * *

Leo knew that it was a victory on his part, so why did the dream feel like a nightmare?

He suddenly awoke, an icy force pressing him down onto the bed.

"Hello son of Hephaestus, I believe I have a Leosicle to collect."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**I know I'm evil.**

**Who wants to help me write the story from here? **

**Based on a Lyric from The Real world (Of course by Owl city), "And when the leaves return and their whisperings fill the night,they'll freeze and burn where fire and ice collide."**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Leo and Khione story, which _NORMALLY_ I don't do, but it's not a love story so I think I'm okay.**

* * *

**Khione's POV:**_  
_

She had never been so proud of herself.

It was genius! Capturing that annoying twerp who had caused her evaporation last year?

Brilliant!

And throwing him into her icy prison instead of freezing him on sight so his life would waste away, painfully?

A stroke of genius.

Her father, no doubt, would be seriously disappointed in her, but the sweet taste of revenge was too much to pass up.

She watched as he in vain tried to light.

Last year he had destroyed, or at least tried to, her.

Now the odds were in _HER_ favor.

A nice change of pace, for once.

* * *

**Thanks random peeps who reviewed. Your support is appreciated, really. I _TOLD _you I would update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a Leo and Khione story, which _NORMALLY_ I don't do, but it's not a love story so I think I'm okay.**

* * *

**Maria's POV:**

She awoke with a start. Somehow she knew her boyfriend was in trouble.

Call it her sixth sense, but she and Leo were really in tune.

They could practically read each other's minds sometimes.

He'd always been there for her when she was freaking out, about little things like math and such.

But now she could feel that he was in trouble.

He needed help now. **NOW**.

Drat, it was four o'clock in the morning.

*Yawn* Oh well, hopefully, Leo could wait, right?

* * *

When he didn't show up for breakfast her suspicions were confirmed.

She pulled Piper and Jason out of the Dining Pavilion and onto the lawn, they seriously needed to talk.

"Leo's in danger." She told them solemnly.

"How do you know this?"

"I had a dream." She chose to tell them, technically not a lie because she had had a dream when she went back to sleep.

"In it?" Piper asked.

"Leo was trapped in an icy prison." Jason and Piper shared a look.

"Khione." Piper snarled.

"Shouldn't we save him."

"Let's blow this pop stand." Jason said in reply.

* * *

**MWAHAHAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a Leo and Khione story, which _NORMALLY_ I don't do, but it's not a love story so I think I'm okay.**

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

It's not going to save my best friend before even having breakfast, which by the way were chocolate chip pancakes my favorite, I'm okay with that.

Totally, completely, utterly okay with it.

But Khione was a menace, and she would not be an easy enemy to best.

If she'd conquered Leo than what exactly was our game plan for beating her?

Jason seemed stoked, probably showing off for Maria who he thought, thought badly about him, when she really didn't.

I knew however how seriously worried.

Leo was our best friend and Khione was a harsh enemy.

She was probably torturing Leo right now, if he wasn't already her newest living sculpture.

Oh poor Leo.

Especially if he couldn't use his power like Maria suggested.

Oh Maria, she was miserable, Leo was her all.

We had to rescue him, that was sure.

But the question was, How?

* * *

**Thanks dedicated reviewers, I love all of you, unless you flame. Poor Leo. Poor Maria.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo: We are pathetic ants! Please don't eat us!**

**Listening to TLH on Audio is fun... Painstakingly long, but fun.**

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

I was nervous.

Not about Piper who was looking about me quizzically.

Not about Khione the goddess of snow who was a terrible villain.

No, I was nervous because of Leo's girlfriend who was A. Totally freaking out and B. Not exactly mentally stable.

I am such a loser.

Okay, so the lack of mental stability wasn't the scariest part about Maria.

No, the scariest part about her was the fact she was sobbing.

Piper tried to comfort her.

But I just stood around feeling awkward and scared.

"Is there anything I can do Pipes?" I asked quietly.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine." Maria interrupted.

She stood up and stretched, sniffling.

Girls scare me, I'll admit it right now.

I never had this problem around Reyna, we were just friends.

But Maria and Piper?

Two very complicated, very cute I might add, girls.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Happy early thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo: We are pathetic ants! Please don't eat us!**

**Listening to TLH on Audio is fun... Painstakingly long, but fun.**

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

I was lying sprawled across the floor of my prison.

I could barely move, barely breath, and I absolutely couldn't summon fire.

Where were my rescuers?

I'd had a dream, I was pretty sure someone was coming.

But I'd been here so long.

Piper and Jason could get new friends.

Maria could get a new boyfriend.

What did I really mean to them?

Nothing.

A cold.

Icy.

Depressing nothing.

* * *

**Not about Leo's sad love life huh? Okay true, Meo (Maria, Leo) prevails and Leo is still Jason and Piper's best friend, but Leo doesn't know that, yet... Thank you awesome and totally epic reviewers! I hope you've had an awesome thanksgiving! I hope you guys love the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys! You know I feel compelled to write a long, boring A/N in the front of every chapter right? You don't actually have to read it.**

**Disclaimer- I'm female, a teenager, and I don't even LIKE Texas (Sorry! don't flame! don't flame!), so I guess I'm not Rick, I.E. I don't own PJO. I asked Santa though...**

* * *

**Maria's POV:**

So there I was blubbering like a little kid in front of my boyfriend's best friends.

I felt like a total idiot.

Ugh!

But seriously.

Leo was the best thing that ever happened to me **(Yes. I know. Cliche. So shoot me.)** and if he didn't survive this, I might as well be dead too.

No. He had to survive. He was going to survive.

What horrible thoughts were running through Leo's head?

Did he think I'd forgotten about him?

I would NEVER forget about him.

As long as I live, and as long as I'm in the underworld.

His memory may torment me forever but it's worth it.

STOP IT MARIA! He. Will. Live!

No matter how many times I told myself that, I couldn't help blubbering.

"It will be okay." Piper promised.

"Calm down." She soothed. Charm speak at it's best.

"We have to go now." I said, using my own type of persuasion.

"Okay." Piper said, unfazed by my Hermes persuasion.

Jason however had already started going.

"Stop." Piper and I said in unison.

I laughed for the first time since Leo's disappearance.

"This way Sparky." Piper finished for me.

* * *

**Longer enough guest?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys! You know I feel compelled to write a long, boring A/N in the front of every chapter right? You don't actually have to read it.**

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

"Walking is boring." Jason complained.

I could already feel him wanting to fly himself to Quebec.

"I can fix that." Maria said, starting to rummage in her jacket pockets.

"Ah here." She pulled out a carry on bag.

"Um, that's a-"

"I know." She opened it and out popped a full sized dragon.

"Magic is fun..." She grinned.

"Meet Fyodora." Jason took a step back.

"Piper, you can ride Fyodora, I think I'll manage to fly, on my own."

"Scaredy cat." I teased, but I mounted the dragon with a certain dose of cautiousness.

"She won't bite, true, she blows fire, but she won't bite. Usually."

"Well that makes me feel so better."

"I bet you like Festus better."

"No one liked Festus as much as Leo, but it was a truly beautiful machine."

"I miss him."

"I know. I do too."

* * *

**I forgot to give Khione another chapter, is that okay? Because she's a really annoying brat and I don't like her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys! You know I feel compelled to write a long, boring A/N in the front of every chapter right? You don't actually have to read it.**

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

With much reassuring from Pipes I finally relented and got on the dragon.

It was actually okay.

I didn't fall off.

I didn't die..

Well, not really.

I ALMOST did, but I didn't.

Don't ask me how I almost died please, it was a very emotionally scarring time.

Hades, I'm still crying.

Of course it was only four hours ago, so I have the right, right?

I guess that's a no.

Sheesh Pipes, if your girlfriend isn't there to assure you it's okay to cry after almost dying who is?

Leo.

Leo would joke about it sure, but he'd be nice about it.

I mean, I'd seen him cry about his mom before, and Piper hadn't.

If he died what would I do?

No. We wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

**Yeah! Jason! Wooh! Yeah I'm bored...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mind blowing thought: Yeah. I'm still thinking. Oh! Mind blowing thought! This story will soon be over! Maybe.**

* * *

Leo's POV:

I heard commotion outside.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

Maybe it was Maria, and Jason, and Piper.

Maybe. But doubtful.

It could have just as easily been Cal and Zethes.

Man I hate those guys.

My hopes had gotten up for a second.

I was too weak to look out of the prison windo to see.

Then I heard shouting.

A familar voice.

That of my beautiful, wonderful, amazing, (Insert more glorifying adjectives here.) Girlfriend.

"You vile creature! How dare thee kidnap my boyfriend!"

I love her.

So, so much.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duh! So. What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've decided to make a cliff hanger and do a filler chapter.**

**No, no, I'm not THAT mean...**

* * *

Maria's POV:

I smiled cruelly at the goddess.

"You messed with the wrong girl's boyfriend."

"I am so intimidated by a girl in a jacket, you don't even have any weapons!"

That's when I drew my sword, I had many, but this one was my favorite.

"If you prefer not being slain by Celestial bronze I have Imperial gold."

That's when we attacked.

It was totally epic, even though I ended up with a literally cold shoulder, you know the one I'd hurt years before mercilessly slashed at with an icicle dagger.

I didn't care. She had messed with my boyfriend.

And she was going to die.

Even if immortals can't do that.

I didn't care.

I grabbed another sword, Imperial gold this time, and I impaled her with both of them.

She dissolved with gusto...

Then I fell to my knees in front of Leo.

"Jason! Help me get him out of here, it's still weakening him, Piper, find some Ambrosia."

* * *

**Hey guys, if you want to read my Christmas song check out my deviantart account girlwithbook, it's the top Journal.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm like yelling at Grooveshark, "PLAY SOMETHING NEW YOU GROOVY SHARK!" It's not working. I want Michael Buble... ('s song to play. I don't, want, want him...)**

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

Maria started shouting out orders and Jason flew the Dragon around so we could prop Leo on it.

I found a bottle of nectar and we drizzled some in Leo's mouth.

"Thank you! I was afraid, I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Leo, I love you, I would never leave you to die."

"I, I know, but I'm just Leo Valdez."

"That's what I like about you." Jason pretended to gag but I glared at him and he stopped.

"Let's go home." Leo begged.

"I second that." Maria agreed.

"Third it." Jason called.

"Fourth it." I laughed.

"We're all in agreement, let's go already!"

We all climbed on the Dragon and flew off, I was so glad we'd rescued my best friend.

What would I have done without Leo?

I mean, I'd always have Jason, but Leo was what made me laugh. When I couldn't talk to Jason, I could talk to him.

I never thought I'd think of the class clown who sat next to me in English class At the Wilderness school like this, but I needed Flaming Valdez.

* * *

**Next up a Jason chapter! Two more unless you guys want a Maria chap!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry Luny, no Maria Chapter. It won't work out with how I want to end this story.**

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

I pretended to be disgusted, but it just felt natural to see the two together.

I'd seen Annabeth, when she was missing Percy and yet, the few hours Maria had been missing Leo had almost completely broken my heart, and I'm not easily fazed.

The two had gone off for a walk, and Piper and I stood looking at them.

"They go together." Piper commented.

"Yeah. So do we." I kissed her cheek.

"Was it just me or did you feel that it was wrong for them not to be together?"

"Like Percy and Annabeth." I agreed.

"Just like it."

"Sort of. More fun, I think." I considered it.

"Like us?"

"Mm hm."

"Would you go off to save me if something like that happened?"

"Of course Pipes. Of course."

Piper left and Leo joined me.

"Thanks." He said.

"Dude, we need you." I told him. He looked away.

"Maria needs you most of all. She was so distressed."

"I feel stupid. Moronic."

"You occasionally are, but you're still a genius."

"Thanks."

* * *

**A Leo Chapter than a Khione. Oooh can't wait!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! WOOT! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS BTW!**

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

There is something wonderful about waking up in your own bed after being kidnapped.

Something magical about knowing that your friends need you.

And something utterly brilliant about knowing that your girlfriend loves you, even when you're not there.

I woke up refreshed and, and Happy.

After breakfast I went out to the Firework's beach with Maria.

"I just wanted to tell you, again, I love you." I told her.

"I know."

"And if anything like this happens to you, I will be there."

"You better be, Valdez." She ordered, then grinned and started laughing.

I sat in the sand beside her, smiling at my love.

We laughed and talked and, admittedly, kissed as we watched the waves crash against the beach mere feet away from our bare toes.

"What next?" Maria asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we just keep loving each other."

"Of course."

* * *

**So guys. Any regrets? I can just about promise you that there will be a sequel. But As of the next chapter, it's over. I'm sorry. I'm sad too. I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE THE BEST!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Khione's POV:**

I could hear my cold heart beating.

I smiled.

That little violet eyed witch could do what she wanted.

She could have Leo.

For the time being.

But I promise you, all of you, I will not give up.

I will finally, once and for all, get the thing I want most in life.

In fact I could practically taste it.

The bittersweet taste, anticipation on my tongue.

R

E

V

E

N

G

E

Don't worry Maria King.

I'm coming for you.

* * *

**FAREWELL! FAREWELL!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you want you can bug me until I write the sequel. I won't mind.**


End file.
